The Truth is Revealed
by Team Major Whitlock
Summary: The Hogwarts staff Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Madame Pomfey and Flitwich find the first Harry Potter book and read it with Harry. They also find out that Severus Snape is Harry's FATHER! How will everyone react, most importantly Severus and Harry.
1. Preface

**I know that this story idea has been done many times but this is MY version of what would happen if Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Madame Pomfey and Flitwich read the First Harry Potter book.**

**They find out that Severus Snape is Harry Potter's father, how will everyone, mainly Severus react? Read and find out!**

**Oh and I know that the Dudley's only neglected Harry and not abused him, but in my story Vernon does abuse Harry, so if you don't like then don't read. **

**Disclaimer;- **I don't own Harry Potter, sadly *sob* if I did Severus would me nicer.

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

It was only Harry's second year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was the summer term. This is when everyone, apart from the teachers leave Hogwarts to go and spend the summer with their families. Most children looked forward to this time, some people even counted down the days to they could go home. But Harry didn't, Hogwarts was his home, plus his _family _if you can even call them that, doesn't like magic at all. Well to be honest they HATED anything to do with magic and _freaks _like Harry.

It was about 2 weeks into the summer holiday, and Harry couldn't wait to be able to go back to Hogwarts, he even asked, well actually _begged _Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, and said that he would even help all of the teachers in any way that needed help over the holiday. He'd even help the greasy git Professor Snape clean his classroom, and put up with all of sarcastic and mean comments, but Dumbledore told him no, since it was against school rules.

Right now Harry was sitting in the garden at 4 Pivet Drive the sun with beaming down onto the already sweaty boy, as he was trying his best to get his huge list of chores done before his Uncle came home from work, right now Harry was re-painting the shed, which truly didn't need painting at all since it was already crisp white. Harry looked down at the old, battered watch on his wrist that was originally Dudder's until he saw a better on in the shop and decided that he wanted that watch instead. He noticed that it was now 5:15, and his uncle arrived home from work at 7 sharp.

Now you might think that there would be enough time to paint a garden shed, but he still had to;

Weed the garden.

Mow the lawn.

Make tea, none for himself of course.

Dust the house.

Clean Dudder's bedroom.

Harry had been working all day and he still had all of that to do in 1 hour 45 minutes, he know that no matter how hard that he worked he would never get all of this work done. He could do it if he used his wand, or _stick_ as the Dursley's called it but he wasn't allowed to do magic out of Hogwarts, but it was still so tempting.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO**

1 hour later Harry had finished painting the garden shed, he had mowed the lawn, weeded the garden, cleaned Dudder's bedroom, and was just putting the Dursley's tea on the mahogany brown table when Harry heard the door get slammed open. Panicked Harry looked at the clock above the mantle piece and it read: 6:50.

That meant Uncle Vernon was back from work early, Harry thought dread seeping in like water would to a sponge. All he had to do was dust the house, he would have done it if Uncle Vernon hadn't returned home now. Uncle Vernon wouldn't care though, all he would do is punish me for not finishing them.

I shuddered at the thought of Uncle Vernon punishments, they usually involved him punching, kicking Harry, sometimes he even whipped Harry with his belt on occasion.

Uncle Vernon waddled into the kitchen to where I was standing and snarled at me. "Get into your cupboard, boy!" and then pushed me to the direction of the door, I quickly ran to my cupboard to avoid upsetting my uncle.

I sat in my cupboard for what seemed like hours, but was probably only about 30 minutes. I was waiting anxiously for my Uncle to realize that I hadn't finished my chores, not that he would notice that the house hadn't been dusted, but his Aunt defiantly would as she was watching him do his chores like a hawk would to his prey.

After awhile Harry thought that maybe his Uncle Vernon wasn't going to punish him after all, maybe he didn't know or was just going to make sure that he missed meals. Harry certainly didn't like missing meals but it was better than getting a beating.

Harry hopes died when he heard the unmissable sound of his uncles footsteps coming towards his cupboard, and his uncles booming voice shouting. "Boy! How dare you not complete your chores!" He then opened the cupboard door and pulled it open, then continued speaking while he pulled Harry out. "We give you food, water and a roof over your head, and this is how you repay us?!"

His uncle threw Harry to the floor roughly, and laughed as Harry cried out in pain.

Harry looked at his uncle and flinched at the evil and twisted grin that was on his face, he opened his mouth and told Harry. "Your going to pay for not doing your chores!" as he advanced on Harry.

All Harry saw he his uncle lift his hand and smack him across the face, which caused him the hit his head on the now blood stained floor, before everything when black.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, just to let you know, this was just the preface and reading the book will come soon.**

**Please leave a review so I know whether or not I should update on this story.**

**Team Major Whitlock, aka. Summer xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to let you know that I've edited the previous chapter and changed the I to Harry and me to him. Thank you for the people who pointed it out because I normally write in first person so it was easy to switch back mid sentence but mistake.**

**Also I'm sorry that this isn't an update. I just want to let you know that I have a poll up on my profile saying if you think I should write a Twilight/Hunger Games Katniss/Jasper story. If I do write one here's the summery of what it will be about.**

**Summery;- **Vampires feel when their mates are born because of a pulling sensation in their chest that leads them to their mate. Once they have gotten their baby mate they take them to the Volturi where all of the mates' of vampires' live until they are 16.

Jasper takes his mate Katniss Everdeen to the Volturi and meets up with her at the time the Hunger Games are in Italy. How will Jasper feel when his mate Katniss decides to volunteer as a tribute to save her friend Primrose.

**I will be changing a LOT of things that happen in the actual Hunger Games book, so you don't have to have read it/watched the film.**

**Please either tell me in a review or vote on my poll to whether you think I should write this story.**

**Team Major Whitlock, aka. Summer xx**


End file.
